This disclosure relates to a charged particle emitter assembly for an electronic radiation generator that provides a stable and/or focused charged particle beam, even despite harsh conditions, such as a downhole well environment.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as an admission of any kind.
Electronic radiation generators are used by many downhole well-logging tools. Electronic radiation generators may generate radiation by accelerating charged particles, such as ions or electrons, toward a target. When the charged particles strike the target, radiation such as neutrons or x-rays may be generated. The radiation may exit the downhole tool and into a geological formation adjacent a wellbore where the downhole tool is located. Measurements of the radiation that returns to the downhole tool may provide an indication of where hydrocarbon resources may be located, as well as other characteristics of the geology of the formation. Because the measurement of the radiation that returns to the downhole tool depends in part on the amount of radiation that is emitted by the electronic radiation generator, providing a more consistent or predictable the supply of radiation may allow for a more accurate and/or precise measurement.
When an electronic radiation generator uses electrons as the charged particles that are accelerated toward the target to produce radiation, a cathode emitter may provide the electrons in the form of an electron beam. Any variations in the electron beam may affect the amount of radiation that is produced when the electron beam strikes the target. In many laboratory settings, an electronic radiation generator may be held in place or moved smoothly while in use, and thus the electron beam may be relatively stable. In a downhole setting, however, the electronic radiation generator may be subject to intense shocks and movement, which could have a significant impact on the stability of the electron beam and, by extension, the radiation flux output by the electronic radiation generator.